


Refract

by Crazy_Dumpling



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/pseuds/Crazy_Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon, Zhou Mi, and a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refract

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Taiwan long stay, while Siwon is filming Skip Beat. PWP. Written for the 'mirrors and doubles' square on my kink_bingo card.

It’s late when Siwon bursts through the door of Zhou Mi’s room, happily buzzed after finishing up his drama serial shoot with Donghae for the day. The crew had challenged a few of the male cast members to drinking games after filming wrapped and Siwon’s been knocking back expensive imported whiskey with grizzled tech crew members for most of the night. On a whim, he’s come here after Donghae abandoned him to go and try to chat up one of their pretty little co-stars. Nice girls, Siwon thinks, but not much his type and the language barrier is frustrating at the best of times.

“Group leader!” He slurs in Mandarin, noting that despite the late hour, Zhou Mi is still awake. The rest of the dormitory rooms are dark, but Zhou Mi seems to have stayed awake to try on his latest purchases from various fashion boutiques. Right now he’s regarding Siwon with an impassive smile, clad simply in a clingy semi-transparent white t-shirt and tight black jeans. “Why… why are you not… uh. Sleep?”

“I’m not sleeping yet,” Zhou Mi says, enunciating each word carefully, a teasing tone in his voice. He doesn’t say to get out, so Siwon takes this as permission for him to drop onto the floor, arms and legs splayed out as he watches Zhou Mi take out a black blazer from a bag and try it on, eyeing himself critically in his wardrobe’s floor to ceiling mirrors. The mirrors actually line the entire length of one side of the room and everyone had teased Zhou Mi mercilessly when he’d claimed it as his for the duration of their stay. Typical Mimi, they’d said, to want to look at himself all night long just to make sure he was as handsome as possible, even when he was sleeping. As Siwon leans back on his elbows, Zhou Mi folds up the blazer’s sleeves and puts on a shiny silver wristwatch, then adds an elegant white scarf around his neck, knotting it in a loose bow.

“Picked this up yesterday while we had a break in filming,” Zhou Mi says, spinning around and eyeing himself in the mirror. Siwon does the same, marvelling at the double image of his friend. Zhou Mi puts on his black-rimmed glasses to complete the look. “The t-shirt was on sale and I got a few other things for the boys back in Seoul. Ah, I hope I don’t fill up my suitcases too quickly, I’m buying so many things here.”

He steps back and looks at his reflection, plays around with his hair and brushes it carefully over one eye. Satisfied, he sighs happily, then leans in closer and touches his face. “Do you think I’m putting on weight?”

“What?” Siwon asks, belatedly realising that he’s slipped back into Korean. That’s OK. He’ll blame it on the fact that it’s late at night and no camera crews are around to reprimand him for not practising his Chinese. “Do your clothes not fit you any more?”

“Idiot,” Zhou Mi says over his shoulder. “No. The clothes fit fine. It’s just… my face feels like it’s got fatter or something.”

He prods a cheek with a long finger and pouts, then steps back from the mirror and strikes a pose, legs apart, hands on his hips. Siwon sits up and blinks blearily. He sweeps his eyes over the black jeans, enjoying the long legs they show off so well and the way they hug Zhou Mi’s hips perfectly. Zhou Mi catches him looking and Siwon stares back, unrepentant. Between Zhou Mi and his reflection in the mirror, there’s plenty for Siwon to appreciate.

“You going to take a picture?” Zhou Mi asks, after the silence between them has become a little less than comfortable. He lifts up the collar of his blazer and _smoulders_ at his reflection, lips pursed and eyes narrowed. It’s the same pose he uses in one of his solos at concerts and it is disconcertingly hot; playful Mimi gone all serious and sexy. Dazed, Siwon thinks that if Zhou Mi could kiss his mirror image, he would. Then his brain helpfully supplies the image for him ( _two slender, lithe bodies, wrapped around each other as one Zhou Mi fucks his double, who begs for more in broken, vulgar Mandarin_ ) and his mouth drops open as he watches Zhou Mi go through a few dance steps, oblivious to Siwon’s fantasies.

 _It doesn’t help that part of the routine involves Zhou Mi spreading his legs wide in what looks like an open invitation to come and fuck him. Then he does the shrug move with his collar again, and that’s… _really_ unfair. Sometimes Siwon thinks Zhou Mi does these things on purpose, just to catch him out._

“Uh,” Siwon says, because it’s late and he’s suddenly, uncomfortably horny. “Left my camera in my room. Maybe I should come back tomorrow.”

Before he can actually get up, though, Zhou Mi steps over him and shuts the door to the room firmly, locks it with a quick flick of his wrist. Then he’s straddling Siwon, his thighs on either side of Siwon’s body.

“You didn’t just come to my room to say goodnight, did you, Shi Yuan?” His Mandarin is crisp, and Siwon notices with a mixed sense of apprehension and growing excitement that the look in Zhou Mi’s eyes is full of lust. A shock of arousal runs through his body and he bucks his hips up against Zhou Mi’s. “No. Don’t try and distract me; what did you want, hmm? Quick blowjob? Make-out session? Good, hard fuck?”

For the second time that night, Siwon’s mind goes blank before settling on the image of Zhou Mi moaning below him as Siwon thrusts into his tight, hot body. It’s not like they haven’t done this before, but it’s the first time since Zhou Mi took over the leadership that Siwon has actively sought him out. Usually they just fall into bed together at the end of a long day of shooting, or promotions or performances, hands around each other’s cocks and orgasms roughly pulled from exhausted bodies.

“Uh…” Siwon says again, not quite trusting himself to speak. Then he looks at the mirror, at the image of Zhou Mi on top of him, and Zhou Mi sees him looking.

“Oh,” he says, getting off Siwon. “You like that?”

Without waiting for an answer, Zhou Mi hauls Siwon to his feet and stands him in front of the mirrored wall. Siwon’s reflection stares back at him, flushed and wearing an expression of slight uncertainty. Zhou Mi’s face appears over his right shoulder and, without warning, his arms embrace Siwon from behind, hands running up his chest. Unable to help himself, Siwon moans at the sensation.

“Pervert,” Zhou Mi hisses in his ear. His teeth nip at the lobe and Siwon can’t look away from watching their reflections as Zhou Mi begins to unbutton his shirt with one hand (and he doesn’t want to know how Zhou Mi got so good at undoing buttons one-handed), the other sliding down Siwon’s jeans. Zhou Mi’s fingers find his half-hard cock and curl around it and Siwon closes his eyes at the sensation, bucks into his hand.

“Don’t,” there is a warning tone in Zhou Mi’s voice now. “Don’t close your eyes. Watch me do this. I know you want to.” He pushes the unfastened shirt off Siwon’s shoulders and lets it fall to the ground. Siwon groans, manages to force his eyes open, and is taken aback by the predatory gleam in Zhou Mi’s eyes. Together, they manage to negotiate unbuttoning Siwon’s jeans and underwear, which are flung away as soon as he gets them off.

Naked, Siwon waits for Zhou Mi’s next move. He expects Zhou Mi to undress too, but his friend just chuckles and presses a soft, open-mouthed kiss to the juncture of Siwon’s neck and shoulder. Siwon doesn’t have time to react before sharp teeth sink into his skin and he reaches behind him to try and get hold of Zhou Mi to bring him around for a kiss. A click of the tongue, and Zhou Mi pushes his hands away, despite his frustrated groan. Instead, he licks at the mark he’s just made, causing Siwon to want to forget about their little game, push him up against a wall and fuck him until they’re both too boneless to move. But a dark look from underneath Zhou Mi’s lashes makes him stand still and watch as those immaculately manicured fingers begin to stroke his body.

Zhou Mi touches him everywhere, and Siwon finds himself unbelievably aroused by the fact that he can see every movement Zhou Mi’s hands make, though he cannot see much of Zhou Mi himself. He can see, and feel, each brush of fingers against his thigh, up his chest, down his abs, between his legs. Zhou Mi’s smile in the mirror is wicked as he pinches Siwon’s nipples hard, making him gasp and push back against him.

The most exciting part of it is that Siwon can see the immediate effect Zhou Mi’s caresses are having on his body. He is fully erect now, but Zhou Mi studiously ignores his cock, continuing to tease Siwon with his long fingers, only skirting his erection, enough to let Siwon feel the warmth of his hands, but never actually _touching_ him where he needs it most. Then a finger presses against Siwon’s mouth, pushing against the lips slightly, and Siwon opens his mouth and sucks it in. Flicks the tip of his tongue against the pad and feels Zhou Mi shift so they’re standing closer together, pressed up against each other. Siwon can feel the heat of Zhou Mi’s cock against his back, can see how red his own is, and he bites back a groan. Instead, he sucks harder on Zhou Mi’s finger, is rewarded with a low curse in Mandarin that he can’t make out.

With an effort, Zhou Mi pulls his finger out of Siwon’s mouth and trails the saliva-sticky digit down his chest, drags it all the way to the base of Siwon’s cock. Siwon watches in the mirror, and catches the look Zhou Mi sends him. It makes his cock twitch in anticipation.

“You want me?” Zhou Mi asks, low in his ear. “Want me to fuck you like this, huh? Isn’t that why you came here tonight? Those makeup girls on set weren’t enough attention for you? You want to watch yourself while I fuck you, don’t you, Shi Yuan? What a disgusting pervert you are.”

Siwon can’t find the words, in Korean or Mandarin, to reply to this, or even try to deny it. He bites his lip and stares helplessly at the mirror, his arms hanging useless by his sides. There’s something about the way Zhou Mi’s said those words; full of quiet authority and a certain brash smugness that Han Geng never quite exuded, something that makes Siwon’s belly twist in excitement. Zhou Mi’s full lips quirk up in a sly smile.

“On your knees,” he whispers, pushes down on Siwon’s shoulder. “In front of the mirror.”

He can’t disobey. Siwon drops on all fours, so that his naked ass is presented in Zhou Mi’s direction. He glances at his reflection again. This time he sees that all fear and apprehension is gone. Now it looks as though he just needs to get fucked; his skin shiny with sweat, his cock hard and his balls hanging heavy between his thighs.

Which, funnily enough, is exactly the way he’s feeling right now. Unconsciously, he spreads himself open a bit more, raises his ass a fraction higher.

Zhou Mi takes his time about it. First he pulls off the scarf, shrugs off his blazer, folds it neatly and puts both away. Then the t-shirt comes off, and Siwon makes no secret of the fact that he’s openly oggling Zhou Mi’s body as it’s revealed to his hungry gaze. Between the two of them, Siwon is always going to be the one packing more bulk and muscle, but there’s a taut, sinuous grace to Zhou Mi’s body that Siwon’s been addicted to ever since the first time he’d seen Zhou Mi naked. Their first time had been rough and ready; Zhou Mi pushed up against the wall of the shower in their dorm, water dripping off his hair and Siwon between his thighs, sucking him off. This time, though, Siwon is aware that something has changed; Zhou Mi is in control now, and Zhou Mi knows _exactly_ how he’s going to have his way.

It’s unbearably exciting.

Zhou Mi shucks off his jeans and kicks them aside. He’s not wearing any underwear, and Siwon’s mouth goes dry as Zhou Mi’s erection is revealed to his hungry gaze; it’s long and slender and Siwon wants it between his lips, can remember the salty taste of Zhou Mi’s precome on his tongue and the twist of fingers in his hair. The glasses are slipped off and placed on a bedside table, along with the watch. This is the Zhou Mi that the public never sees; naked, aroused and wearing the most wicked smile on his lips. He comes to stand behind Siwon, kneels so that his cock and Siwon’s asshole are perfectly aligned.

“Watch me,” he says. Then he drags his wet finger down Siwon’s spine, tracing out the ridges of his backbone. This time Siwon doesn’t even bother holding in his groan of frustration. Zhou Mi’s grin widens and his other hand slips between Siwon’s legs, cups his sac. Siwon bites his lip at the contact, dips his head. “Watch, I said. Tell me what I’m doing to you.”

“Fuck you,” Siwon snipes, his cheeks burning. Then his words are cut off in a shout as Zhou Mi’s finger slips into his hole, probing and stretching and teasing. “Unnh. I… you’re fucking me with your finger. I can… I can see you fucking me, Mimi.”

“Good boy,” the hand on Siwon’s balls slides up, and Siwon bites back a curse as Zhou Mi palm slips against the heated flesh of his cock. “And now?”

Mesmerised by the sight and sensation of it, Siwon chokes on his words. “Oh… Mimi, your hand is around my dick and — oh God! — You’re going to make me come. I… I…”

“Hmm.” Zhou Mi leans forward, licks a stripe across Siwon’s back, his finger and palm working a sinfully skilled tune on Siwon’s overheated body. He pushes back, then thrusts his hips forward almost greedily into Zhou Mi’s hand. “You’re just begging for my cock, aren’t you, Shi Yuan?”

Siwon’s beyond words. He stares at Zhou Mi’s reflection in the mirror, hoping his expression conveys the clawing desperation he’s feeling, the aching need to be fucked. Zhou Mi licks his lips, regards Siwon silently for a long minute, head tipped to the side.

“Tell me, I said.”

“Fucking tease,” Siwon snaps, then howls as Zhou Mi pushes another finger into him and twists upwards. His hips jerk forward into Zhou Mi’s grip on his cock. “Fuck! Yes, okay? Yes, I want you in me! Now!”

He watches himself say the words, aware of how wanton he looks; spread open like this with Zhou Mi’s fingers in him and Zhou Mi’s hand on his cock. He can also see Zhou Mi watching him, his eyes hungry as he stretches Siwon.

Zhou Mi drops a single kiss at the base of Siwon’s spine, making him whimper with the force of his need. He pulls his fingers out of Siwon none too gently, places the tip of his cock against Siwon’s asshole. Watching his movements in the mirror, Siwon thinks he might pass out from the anticipation if this goes on for much longer. It’s as though being able to see Zhou Mi position himself behind him has made time slow down. Each little gesture, every single touch that Zhou Mi bestows, it seems, is being drawn out for the purposes of torturing him further. He can hear Zhou Mi spit into his palm and slick himself up with saliva and shivers at the thought of what is to come. Then their eyes meet in the mirror again.

 _You’re sure?_ Zhou Mi seems to be asking. Siwon doesn’t understand why he still feels the need to check after he’s fucked him with his fingers already, but nods slightly. Something in their relationship is about to be changed, and if Siwon is being honest with himself, the idea of gentle Mimi being so dominant and controlling is frighteningly intoxicating. He’s always prided himself in helping his fellow band members if they were in need, nurturing them when they were in distress, and last year, when Zhou Mi was distraught and in tears because of the jeers of a mindless few fans, it seemed that they would always remain this way; Siwon the comforter, Mimi scared and vulnerable.

It wasn’t supposed to become Mimi the arrogantly confident group leader who had suddenly discovered that a new haircut and an attitude change made him the stuff of Siwon’s wet dreams. And it had definitely not been in the script for Mimi to give Siwon orders in the most filthy language, telling Siwon how he was going to have his way with him. As Siwon bites down hard on his bottom lip, he sees Zhou Mi’s place a hand on his hip, steadying himself.

“If you’re going to make me beg some more, you can think again.” He finally manages, after Zhou Mi hesitates for a few seconds longer than necessary.

A quirk of the eyebrow. “Actually I was thinking how much the stylists on your drama would hate me if I left a few more marks on your body tonight.”

Siwon growls, his patience wearing dangerously thin, and Zhou Mi finally relents. He thrusts halfway into Siwon, pauses to let them both adjust to the sensation of it (though Siwon is sure he might kill Zhou Mi if he stops right now), then buries himself balls-deep in Siwon, a strangled grown escaping his lips, his hair falling into his eyes. Siwon’s own moan joins his, and their eyes meet in the mirror again. This time Zhou Mi has the look of a hungry tiger about him, and Siwon is determined to give as good as he’s getting.

Zhou Mi pulls out a little, then thrusts back hard into Siwon, his fingers at Siwon’s hip digging deep into the skin to leave bruises.

“More.” Siwon mutters, and Zhou Mi obliges. They begin to move, finding no special rhythm but both of them driven by a desperate primal need to claim and be claimed. Finally Siwon sees the serene veneer of control on Zhou Mi’s face begin to crack. He’s beautiful like this, Siwon thinks; forehead wrinkled in concentration as his cock slides in and out of Siwon’s asshole, hair plastered to his skin, face flushed with exertion. And they fit together so well. Zhou Mi’s thrusts are finding the right places inside Siwon, making his yelp and moan and curse Zhou Mi while begging him not to stop, oh God, please don’t stop. His cock slaps again his belly and Siwon rocks his hips back against Zhou Mi, earning a mangled exclamation, half in Korean, half in Mandarin, all of it insanely sexy.

They are making a lot of noise now; Zhou Mi’s soft grunts mingling with Siwon’s moaning and the wet slap of skin against skin. Siwon throws his head back, pleasure streaking his vision red, but manages to hold Zhou Mi’s stare. Balancing himself on one hand, Siwon reaches back with his other, touches the fingers on his hip, then tugs them free and slides them into his mouth again. He can taste the pre-come on them, knows it’s his own. He sucks in hard, cheeks hollowing, and Zhou Mi makes a choked-sounding noise in his throat, licks his lips as his thrusts become even more frantic.

Siwon lets go after a while. Then he reaches for his own cock, begins to stroke himself in time, his hand a blur against his thighs. He sees Zhou Mi watching him, grins a little at the realisation that things are a little bit more equal between them now.

“I - I want to come for you, Mimi,” he says, voice husky. Watches as Zhou Mi finally falls apart and, with a loud groan, thrusts into him one last time before slumping forward, teeth digging into the flesh of his back, his come filling Siwon.

It’s enough. Siwon’s hips jerk forward as his climax tears through him, streaks of spunk spilling onto the floor, painting the dark parquet like obscene graffiti.

Exhausted, his arms begin to shake, and somehow Zhou Mi manages to stand and haul Siwon up before they collapse into their mess. He tugs Siwon towards the bed, piled as it is with clothes and magazines, but Siwon doesn’t care. They fall onto the mattress together in a tangle of sweaty limbs. Siwon reaches out for Zhou Mi, pulls him greedily into the circle of his arms and kisses him for the first time that night. He tastes like black tea and mint and his tongue slips against Siwon’s wetly, eager to repay the favour.

“Kinky bastard,” Siwon mumbles, gasping as Zhou Mi licks the lobe of his ear. “You think the others heard?”

“You think I care?” Zhou Mi returns, eyes dark with mischief. “Anyway, it’s late and they should be sleeping, not eavesdropping on my private time.”

“Ruthless dictator.”

“I am,” Zhou Mi says, rolling on top of Siwon. He pins Siwon’s wrists above his head with one hand, grinds his hips down hard. “All this power has gone to my head. You want me to show you how ruthless I can be, Shi Yuan?”

Siwon is very, very late for filming the next day.


End file.
